


Crepes and Cuddles

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, M/M, boy/boy, established relationship(s) - Freeform, kiss, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Draco and Harry are married, and raising Teddy Lupin. Morning cuddles, crepes, and kisses make up a Saturday morning in the summer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Crepes and Cuddles

Draco cracked open his eyes. He glimpsed rumbled sheets, bathed in warm morning light, and a sleeping person beside him. Draco blinked a little more, coaxing his eyes into adjusting to the light. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table. It read 8:45.

He sighed, laying back down, and cuddling into his fiancée. Harry shifted over slightly, so Draco was huddled against his chest. He placed a kiss on Draco’s head, making him smile.

”Morning, love.”

”Hi, Harry,” Draco mumbled against Harry’s chest, the man’s warmth washing over him, lulling him to sleep again.

”Love, c’mon. It’s almost nine o’ clock. No doubt Teddy will be bouncing around in his room, waiting for breakfast, or at least sounds of life.”

Draco chuckled a little. But then he squeaked as Harry tugged the covers off of him, flooding Draco in cold.

”If you make the bed, I’ll make your favorite.” Harry coaxed, using a somewhat convincing tone. It didn’t matter how he sounded, though, a promise of that nature was enough to get Draco up and productive.

Draco gasped melodramatically. “You don’t mean...  strawberry crepes ?!”

”With powdered sugar on top.” Harry replied, nodding solemnly. “I picked some strawberries up on the way home the other day. I hid them from you.”

Harry knew full well that Draco was a strawberry addict. Draco gasped again, feigning offense. “ How dare you ! I’ve never been more insulted in my life!”

Harry laughed, pulling on a shirt. **(** ** A/N: Literally the only one he’s had for all eight movies.)  ** “I’m sorry, love. I can make it up to you with crepes, though.”

”And extra kisses.” Said Draco, smirking.

”And extra kisses.” Harry echoed, a hint of a smirk crawling onto his face.

...

It was now ten o’ clock, and Harry, Draco, and Teddy were sitting beneath the cherry tree, which was blooming beautiful flowers, eating strawberry crepes with powdered sugar on top. 

Teddy had wandered off, and was inspecting something on the ground. Harry looked over to Draco. Draco looked back, smiling softly, echoing the love that showed in Harry’s eyes. 

“Draco, love,” Harry said, grinning. “You’ve got some flowers in your hair.”

A refreshing breeze danced through the tree, scattering cherry blossoms everywhere. On the picnic blanket; on the plates and cutlery; in the pair’s hair. Harry looked beautiful, his wild raven hair speckled with flowers; his endless green eyes shielded by circular glasses with a bit of tape around the bridge. (The tape had become an old habit. Repairing them magically later on, but, at that moment, sticking a bit of Spellotape over the broken bridge. The tape almost never came off.) Distressed black jeans had been hastily thrown on, with a shirt advertising some muggle band named after insects.  ** (A/N: The Beatles, who else?:)  **

“So do you,” Draco replied, reaching up to pluck a few out of Harry’s bangs. He looked back at Teddy, who was too immersed in playing with a caterpillar, and turning his hair to match its colors, to pay attention to anything else. Draco looked back to Harry and placed a feverish kiss on his mouth. They held it for a second before pulling away. 

“Do you think Ron and Hermione would mind taking Teddy for the day?” Draco asked. He tugged Harry into his lap, and started plucking out the cherry blossoms and massaging his scalp.

“Yeah, they’d take him.” Harry answered, grinning a little. “Why, is there something you want to do?”

Draco hmmmed a little, and, leaning close, whispered, “If snogging you until we can’t feel our faces counts, then, yes, there is something I’d like to do.”

Harry grinned again and sat up, shaking off the rest of the flowers. “I’ll floo them and see if they can take him.”

He pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips. Draco took the opportunity to put his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, they were interrupted. 

Teddy was giggling and shouting, his hair turning a mesh between Draco and Harry’s. “Ewwww! Kissing, gross!”

Harry stood up and looked at Draco one last time, winking, and making Draco turn bright red, before walking inside to floo Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr at  
> Love-hate-relate


End file.
